


My Only Aim Is To Take Many Lives (The More The Better I Feel)

by postmoderne



Category: Dark (2017), Dark (Netflix), Dark (TV 2017), Dark (TV Show)
Genre: 1986!Egon, 1986!Katharina, 1986!Ulrich, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, German Stuff written in English As You Do, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmoderne/pseuds/postmoderne
Summary: Snippet from Ulrich and Katharina's high school years (featuring Friedrich Schiller).





	My Only Aim Is To Take Many Lives (The More The Better I Feel)

**Author's Note:**

> "Dark" is a great TV show! I liked it a lot! This is just a little something I wrote, something light because the show is... you know it... "dark"... so, if this finds any readers: enjoy!
> 
> Title is from Ulrich's, maybe, favorite song: "Pleasure to Kill" by Kreator (it's Thrash Metal).

Katharina had never really understood or liked Ulrich’s taste in music. It was always loud and always annoying. The bands he listened to were either rock or heavy metal, like _Kreator_ and _Destruction_. “Thrash-Metal”, he called them. One October afternoon, 1986, he, as usual, had put on a _Kreator_ record, which name Katharina couldn’t remember and honestly did not actually care for, either. The two of them had been a couple for quite some time now and often met at Ulrich’s ‘to study’, which sometimes they did, more often they didn’t. That day they did, a German exam was coming up soon and neither had read their compulsory reading.

  
“Ulrich, can you quit it with the music? It’s too obnoxious and I can’t concentrate. _Kabale_ isn’t going to read itself!”, she complained, loud enough over the music, so that Ulrich could hear her – and he actually listened and lifted the pin off his record player.  
“Ach Katharina!”, he griped. “This is _Kreator_! And they’re even coming out with new stuff soon, Kathi. It’s gonna be stark! I don’t have time for Goethe or Schiller. Why do we have to read that stupid old book anyway? Can’t we read something newer? Like the _Baader-Meinhof-Komplex_? That’s what’s going on! Not some… whatever…”, he pointed at Friedrich Schiller’s _Kabale und Liebe_ , which Katharina held in her hands while lying on Ulrich’s bed. “From a thousand years ago. It’s just not relevant anymore, I don’t care.”  
Katharina laughed. “Well, what Schiller wrote still is better than anything _Kreator_ has put out!”, she teased.  
“Katharina!”, Ulrich exclaimed, appalled by his girlfriend’s words. “Their lyrics just speak to me, Katharina.”, he said, which made her roll her eyes at him.  
“Sure they do.”, she huffed and skimmed through her copy of Kabale und Liebe, resting her back against the pillow on Ulrich’s bed. “I can barely understand anything they say. It’s just noise, isn’t it?”  
“God, Katharina. You almost sound like fucking Tiedemann…”, Ulrich groaned, shoving his own copy of Schiller off his desk, on which he was sitting. “You know exactly how I feel about this. Fuck Tiedemann. And fuck Winden. We have no future here, especially not with drunk-off-their-asses police assholes and that fucking atomic plant right in front of our doors!”

  
Katharina looked at him, calm and calculating. “Will you leave Winden?”  
Ulrich met her gaze. “Probably. Maybe.”, he shrugged. “At first, I’ll have to finish school, you know?” His girlfriend gave him a little smile and nodded in agreement.  
“Yes, that’s good. Wouldn’t want you to leave me just yet, huh.”  
“Kathi, I won’t leave you, I love you, you know?”, Ulrich said and stood up from the desk, crossing his room and sitting down next to Katharina. “It’s you and me against the world.”, he bent down and kissed her lightly, pushing a blond strand of hair behind her ear. “Scoot over.”  
She made place for him on the bed, so that he could lie down next to her, be close and feel her warmth. Ulrich needed her, now more than ever. Ever since Mads’ disappearance, she’s been his bastion of calm. Ulrich couldn’t count on his depressed mother and his father was never at home, paying his son no attention.  
“Kathi… can I tell you something?”, Ulrich asked shyly, which was very unlike him. Katharina lifted her eyebrows, opening her arms to hug Ulrich, who put his head on her shoulder. “Of course.”  
“Right. Okay…”, he took a deep breath. “I want to become a policeman.”, he admitted finally.  
“A—A policeman? Like Tiedemann?”, Katharina asked, surprised by Ulrich’s confession.  
“Yes. No. I want to be better. I want to be a good policeman, who actually does his job.”  
Katharina hmmed in response. “You will be a better policeman. I believe in you. You’ll do great.”  
***


End file.
